


Experimenting With Darkness

by Angel_Ortiz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Mild Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Ortiz/pseuds/Angel_Ortiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this one on my Wattpad account a while back.  This one shot was a short task given to me with a deadline & will becoming a two shot as part two will be Dark Swan returning and she shows Madam Mayor her secret dominant kinks, with no deadline so more detail and more intensity.</p>
<p>The premise of the story is that Regina has had to learn to live with her Evil Queen side as the EQ could not be killed off. She is a part of Regina and killing her would mean killing them both.  Regina learns to keep the Evil Queen controlled, and much like an animagus, she can slip into being the Evil Queen when required.  Emma had always been curious about Regina's sexual history but Regina would only tell her that it was dark, dominating and controlled.  Now that Regina had reign over the Evil Queen, Emma's curiosity was intensifying, particularly as this dark type of sex was something she had never experienced before.  She kept asking Regina if she would unleash the Evil Queen just for one night.  Regina had some reservations, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting With Darkness

"Okay... you really want to do this, tell me your safe word, Sheriff Swan."

"My safe what?" Emma replied. This was all new to her and she wasn't familiar with the expression.

"You will need a safe word." Regina said in all seriousness "A random word you can say that will make me stop what I am doing if it gets too much for you, or you don't like it."

Emma thought for a moment and said the first thing that sprung to her mind. "Tacos!" She said with a cheeky smile.

A smirk crept over Regina's face at the dual meaning of that word. "Very well Miss Swan, as soon as you utter the word..." She couldn't help but grin at Emma before finishing her sentence, "...Tacos, I will stop." Emma nodded and Regina teleported them away.

≈

As the purple haze of smoke began to clear Emma could see that they had teleported to the downstairs area of Regina's vault. There was something about being in this vault that always excited her whenever she found herself here. Maybe it was the magic ingredients shelved within the walls that excited her. Magic was all very new to her too, and seeing Regina use it was kind of thrilling. Or maybe the dark, almost Gothic feel to the vault is what excited her more. But something about this place had always wandered into Emma's sexual fantasies of Regina. Madam Mayor, saying nothing, headed for the middle of the room and slowly waved her hand, glowing with magic, over the floor. Emma watched as the floor seemed to dissolve and disappear, exposing a set of stairs leading to another room further underground.

"Follow me, Miss Swan," Regina said with a serious expression. Emma followed her down the steps, carefully watching her footing as Regina used her magic fireballs to light the wooden torches the wall held. It lead to an empty room with two more torches on the wall and a mirror a little further in. Emma stopped in the middle of the room with Regina, who lit the lanterns with the small fireballs from her hand and then turned to face her.

"You know the evil queen will come to the surface, and as soon as you are ready for this I will suppress myself and allow her to take over. Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina questioned with a concerned expression.

"Yes. Regina, I want to experience all sides of you." Emma replied, reassuringly. Regina gave her a little nod and took a few steps back.

"You wanted the evil queen...well... here... she... is!" Regina glided her hand quickly across her body and the purple smog of magic twisted around her. It began to disappear, revealing a very different looking Regina. She stood with her head, tilted back, she was breathing heavily, it was as if she got some sort of release whilst the magic had been doing its job. There she stood, the evil queen in all her glory in black tightly fitted leather, pants and a bodice, which Emma's eyes became fixated on. Regina's breasts were heaving as if they wanted to escape, but were unable due to the tight confinement of the sexy garment. Her hair was long and teased and in a loosely held together into a pony tail of curls resting to one side over the front of her shoulder. Emma watched in awe as the queen lifted her head. She saw Regina's evil looking smile creep across her face as the queen caught sight of herself in the mirror. "I've missed you!" she whispers. Emma's eyes rose from staring at Regina's chest and moved up to her face. She smiled at the sight of the queen in front of her. She wasn't sure if she was smiling at the fact that Regina was actually showing the side of her she kept hidden, or the fact that Regina looked so hot in that outfit. Either way, her smile soon dropped as Regina, looked over at her. "You're a bad girl, Miss Swan. Treating me the way you have been these past few months, and then encouraging the evil side of me to come out to play. Do you know what I do with bad girls?"

"No, but I..."

"No... WHAT?!" Regina interrupted

Emma realising her error, bowed her head to accept the mistake she had made and correct herself.

"No... Your majesty, what do you do with bad girls?"

Regina walks up to her slowly, the sound of her heels clicking on the concrete. As she came in close, Emma could smell an alluring sweet perfume and wanted to kiss her so badly there and then. The longing became painful. Regina took her lips to Emma's ear and in a quiet but sultry voice,

"I punish them!" She replied. She took a step back straightening herself. She stood in front of Emma face to face, and not taking her eyes off of her, and waved her hand to reveal another hidden part to her vault. Taking a side step she allowed Emma a moment to take it all in ... a play room!

The room was well equipped. A torture rack in the corner of the room suggested that sexual torture could possibly be on the cards. A pair of heavy duty leather buckled cuffs hung on the back wall to the side of the black four poster bed. Emma notice that there were silver rings hanging from the posts, presumably for restraining her using the cuffs. A variety of different whips and riding crops, which in true Regina fashion, were carefully arranged in size order on the top of what looked like a book shelf, containing many different sex toys and adult play paraphernalia. She felt excited about what she saw but nervous at the same time. She had only ever fantasised about this before and now it was happening. Emma didn't have time to take it all in before Regina broke her attention.

"These clothes belong in the outside world, Miss Swan, not in here" Regina said using her magic to strip them off Emma. This took Emma by surprised. Being suddenly exposed like that caused her arms to instantly move and try and cover her modesty.

"You wanted this Sheriff... you wanted me like this... so no hiding yourself or your desire and modesty now. Or can you not handle it?" Emma felt challenged, and not one to ever back down from a challenge, she shook off the nerves and stood straight and willing to do whatever her queen wanted.

"You're right, your majesty" she replied subserviently.

Regina's eyes gave Emma the impression that this evil queen was hungry. That she had been hungry for this for some time, and she wondered if Regina's hunger was a match for her own. The queen placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and walked Emma backwards, guiding her towards a single chair near a corner of the room.

"Remember, use your safe word if you want me to stop. You remember the word you chose?"

Emma nodded and sat down, not taking her eyes off Regina. This regal beauty took in a deep breath, and she slipped into the evil queen persona completely and letting go of madam mayor altogether.

"Emma Swan! The saviour and sheriff of Storybrooke! So courageous, so strong... Let's see how strong you are when it comes to resisting temptation!" Regina said as she straddled Emma's lap. Excited at the the sight of this dominant queen before her, Emma went to reach for her ass.

"NO!" Regina said firmly to her, slapping her hands away. "You can look, but you cannot touch, not me or yourself. You can only sit and watch until I say otherwise. I will give you THREE chances. If you fail to do as instructed, you will be suitably punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes... your majesty"

The queen waved her hand towards an ipod docking station that was on the top shelf of the book case of sex toys. Emma hadn't even noticed it in her prior visual exploration of the room. A sexy R&B song started playing. Regina placed her hands on the back of Emma's neck sinking into Emma's lap further and she began to grind against her saviour princess. Emma's mouth fell slightly open as her jaw relaxed. She felt little gasps of breath escaping through her parted lips, her eyes wandered down Regina's body. She watched the powerful temptress giving her a raunchy lap dance. The queen's hips moving effortlessly to the music, her breasts moving closer towards Emma's face the more vigorous she became. Fuck! What is she doing to me? Emma thought. She's driving me crazy and I can't touch her! As the music played Regina became more sexually appealing, releasing a hand from the back of Emma's neck she reached for her long brunette curly hair. She removed the tie holding it together and let it fall, liberating her dark locks. She grabbed at her hair at the back of her head as her hips rolled with intensity upon Emma's lap. Emma felt a pulsating throb between her legs as her arousal pooled in her underwear. With every move the queen was making Emma's urges were becoming more and more difficult to contend with. She struggled to resist her. For a moment she forgot the rules and went to grab Regina's ass again. She felt a sudden sting on her hands the brought her out of this sexual trance like state as Regina slapped them away. "Strike one and two... one for each hand Miss Swan. Touch me again and I will stop this!"

"I... I'm sorry, your majesty!" The queen continued her lap dance, each thrusting motion of her hips moving to the music but this time she kept her eyes firmly on Emma's, biting her lip as she did. Emma squirmed with frustration. She desperately wanted to touch Regina and to be touched by her at the same time. She was finding it so hard to not touch the queen or herself. But she kept fighting and resisting the urge, but it was getting more and more difficult to fight. She began to bite her own lip hard and her breathing became more urgent.

Regina stopped and slowly rose from Emma. She took two steps back and began to slowly strip. She removed her garments as she danced provocatively, teasing Emma's mind, and all Emma could do was watch. Emma's eyes widened as Regina unfastened the front of her bodice, her full, pert naked breasts became exposed, and her nipples were becoming firm with excitement. Emma was in awe of her. This beautifully magnificent, sexy woman that stood before started to slowly remove her lace panties, and there she was... stood in just her black stiletto heels, the naked queen, irresistible and hungry. Regina was clearly enjoying how obviously ravenous Emma was getting. The hunger had Emma biting her lip once more and she began to feel extreme desperation to be touched. Regina, naked, in her heels, slowly walked over to Emma. The clicking sound from the stilettos on the stone floor was driving Emma crazy, she couldn't take it any longer, and with speed she rose from her chair and slammed Regina into the wall, pinning her against it, kissing her with urgent passion. Regina kissed her back at first and then used her magic to lift Emma high above her. Unable to move Emma looked down at the woman who had brought out this urgency in her.

"MISS SWAN!" Regina exclaimed with a firm tone. "That was strike three!" "And now...for your punishment!" Regina glided Emma through the air with her power and lay her down on the bed, her magic taking the cuffs from the wall which wrapped themselves around Emma's wrists and ankles, buckling tightly and then connected to the shackle points of the bed. Emma, in bra and panties, which were now soaked in her arousal, lay on her back, with her arms and legs, stretched wide apart. She was restricted in her movement. She only had room to wriggle as the restraints kept her firmly in place. She tried pulling on the shackles but there was no way she could break free from them.

"Regi... I mean, your majesty! " Emma exclaimed with shock in her voice. "What are you..."

"SILENCE SWAN!" Regina's firm tone and loud voice echoed in Emma's ears.

"But your maj..."

"I SAID... silence!" Regina interrupted again, suddenly appearing in Emma's sights and gagging her with some rolled fabric, lifting her head taking it around and tying it a knot into aside Emma's cheek to keep it in place. Then as quickly as she appeared, the queen was out of sight. She heard Regina's heels walking furiously towards the other side of the room, and items being dropped into some sort of container, at least that's what it sounded like to her. Emma faced the ceiling. She tried to see what Regina was doing from the corner of her eye but couldn't quite focus on her. It wasn't long before the queen returned with a large black box. Oh fuck! Emma thought, what have I let myself in for?

"Three strikes Miss Swan. That's three times you could not do as you were told and keep your hands to yourself. And that third strike was extreme... and your punishment will reflect that!" Regina placed the box on a bedside table took a pin wheel out of it. She held it in view so that Emma could see it. Emma's eyes widened, she tried to ask her what the fuck it was but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"What was that, EM-MA? I can't quite hear you." The queen playfully said with an evil smile across her face. Emma gave her a look of understanding and then averted her gaze. "Oh, that's right I asked you to be silent before and you disobeyed me, hence the gag. Have you learned to obey your mistress yet?" Emma gave a small firm nod and blinked her eyes to confirm that she has learned the lesson.

"Good... I knew you could be a good girl for me, Miss Swan. Regina placed the pin wheel on the bedside table. "Now, I am going to remove this gag from you. After all, if you need to use that safe word of yours, then I will need to be able hear it. I trust you won't be questioning my every move this time?" Emma shook her head a little to answer her. "Good!" Regina said, carefully removing the gag from Emma's mouth. Stretching her jaw a little Emma's eyes remained fixed on Regina but she remained silent.

"I'm sure you are wondering what this is... It looks brutal, but I assure you, I won't be drawing blood with it." Emma watched as the queen spun the spiked wheel with her fingers as she spoke. "This little tool merely brings all your nerves to attention, it's a little prickly, but it won't damage you, I promise. And if you don't like the sensation, you know what to say." Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She watched Regina approach her skin with the spiky metal tool, feeling anxious yet anticipating some pain. As the wheel travelled across her skin slowly, Emma felt a rush, it was a prickly sensation, but the pain was not as bad as she thought it might be. It wasn't really bad at all. It felt good and she found herself letting out little whimpering moans of pleasure. She felt her skin goose pimple around the cold steel as it rolled upwards from her ankle and swirled up her leg, occasionally teasing her inner thigh as Regina wielded it. For a moment it was so much in her inner thigh Emma thought that Regina may take it too close for comfort, but she didn't. The wheel diverted upwards crossing Emma's hip and lightly up her middle. She felt it lift away from her skin as Regina re positioned it and placed it on Emma's neck, the pins lightly grazing as the wheel rolled down to her chest where Regina teased Emma's breasts with it, just missing her nipples. Emma bit her lip as she moaned. She wanted to feel what it was like over her nipples to see if the pain intensified at all, but this felt too good, and questioning the queen right now could cause her to stop this painful pleasure immediately. Emma's body was wriggling a little with pleasure as her moans continued. And she lightly felt the pin wheel leave her body.

"Did that hurt Miss Swan?"

"No, your majesty... well, not in a really painful way." Emma said, acknowledging some pain but accepting that it wasn't as painful as she anticipated.

"You see... a little pain can be pleasurable." Regina said with a hint of a smile. How much do you want me to touch you right now?"

"I'm aching for you to touch me. Please?" Emma began to beg.

"Hmmm not quite there yet... you need your punishments before you will be allowed that pleasure." Regina ripped the side of Emma's bra and pulled it away from her as she held tightly onto the chains of the cuffs. Regina wasted no time in climbing onto the bed between Emma's parted restrained legs and effortlessly tore her panties with her bare hands, exposing Emma's warm, wet, inviting pussy. Regina held out her hand and a leather flogger floated into her palm, she clutched it firmly in her grip. It was three strikes, and speaking after I told you to be silent... so four whips with this might do the trick. Emma felt the leather tassels of the flogger stroking her thigh, tickling her skin as Regina moved it. She felt tense as she contained the giggles, not allowing them to escape as the leather tickled her skin. It left her thigh for a moment and just as quickly Emma heard the air being cut as the flogger tore through it and slapped her outer thigh, hard.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Emma whimpered, clutching her hands firmly around the chains she held onto for dear life as she squirmed. The warm sting made her thigh throb, and she felt her core clench.

"That was for not being silent when told." Regina informed her, gliding the tassels over her stomach and towards her breasts. "And now, we will count your strikes." The air tore again and Emma felt the sting from the tassels as they connected on her left nipple. She could feel her breast going red as the blood was rushing to the surface and the heat of it made the sting linger. She was soaking wet

"ONE," Regina counted, her breasts heaving as her breathing seemed deep and filled with excitement. No sooner had she counted the first number, Emma heard the air being torn again and the leather slap her other breast right across her nipple. "TWO" Regina said as her eyelids flickered. Emma could see that Regina was really getting off on this, which made her feel even more excited by the pain she was feeling, her breast felt warm as the blood rushed to the surface of her skin and the hot sting lingered on her nipple. The painful pleasure was so intense, and she was desperate for Regina to fuck her, hard.

"Please, Regina, my queen! I can't take much more, I need you to touch me!" Regina ignored Emma's pleas and shuffled back on her knees. Emma felt the leather tassels, against her bikini area. Oh fuck... no... she's not gonna... and before Emma could finish the thought the sting was already there, on the inside of her thigh and groin, just missing her pussy.

"AAAAH... SSSSSSSSS... FUCK!!!! Emma screamed. That was the most tender area that had been whipped and the sting was a sharp one. Emma's breathing raced out of control as she tried to regain some composure and control the pain. It felt so good and the rush was intense, but it was a pain she had never experienced before, not in that area. She looked up at Regina who seemed practically euphoric, her breathing also racing as she enjoyed the pleasure of delivering the pain.

"Please!" Emma pleaded again. I don't think I can take any more of this. I have learned my lesson Regina! Please? I need you!" Emma pleaded, hoping that she would touch her soon. Regina gave Emma a coy smile and through her breathless euphoria spoke softly to her.

"You know how to stop this Miss Swan... Just say it. If you can't take anymore of this play, you have to say it because I won't stop until you do."

Emma looked directly at Regina and slowly the word fell out of her mouth... "TACOS!" She exclaimed! Tacos, tacos, TACOS! Please Regina, I can't handle this much the first time we do this!"

"The first time? That suggests to me you would like to do this again."

"Maybe I do, but right now, I am aching so much wanting you to fuck me and wanting to fuck you at the same time, that it actually hurts!" Emma said in frustration.

Regina smiled at Emma, lightly biting her tongue between her teeth for a moment as she did it, before moving herself over her. Face to face, Emma watched as Regina placed her middle finger in her own mouth, making it wet as she slowly slid it out, sliding it down her own breasts, getting lower and lower. Oh my god, she's gonna... oh my god she is! Emma thought as Regina started touching herself It was killing her inside. The ache grew so intense. Emma pulled hard on her chains wanting to break them and knowing that she couldn't didn't deter her from trying.

"Is this what you want to do to me Miss Swan?" Regina whispered through her moans. "Would you like me to do this to you?" Emma stopped pulling on her chains and looked at Regina with seriousness.

"More than anything!" She exclaimed. Regina stopped playing and looked at Emma, smiling as she tilted her head for a few moments. She seemed to be relishing Emma's frustration. Those few moments felt like a lifetime to Emma. She felt like a pressure cooker needing to let out the steam.

"Well, you aren't going to touch me. This is all about you tonight. I told you... I am darkness Miss Swan." She licked her middle finger again rather seductively and let her hand reach for Emma's core. Emma watched her breathlessly, yearning for the queen's touch. She felt Regina's finger teasing her, hovering round her entrance for a moment or two before the queen slowly slipped deep inside Emma's soaking wet pussy. Emma gasped loudly as it felt like she was about to get the release she longed for. But Regina removed herself slowly and brought her hand towards her lips. She began sucking Emma's juices from her now drenched finger. Emma saw Regina raise an eyebrow and a flirtatious smile slowly form on her face.

"And the darkness, likes how you taste!" Emma felt her jaw drop, her eyes widen and her breathing increase in speed as she watched Regina's head move downwards. She was moving in closer for more of a taste. She felt Regina's tongue slide upwards from her entrance to her clit, and the regal temptress used her firm tongue to tease it rapidly. Emma began to get really breathless and moan whilst she squirmed with pleasure. Without warning she felt an adrenaline rush and intense pleasure as Regina sucked on her clit. Emma heard her own moans echoing off the walls of the vault, and she could hear Regina's little moans too. The similar sort of moans she would make when she was eating something particularly delectable. Emma felt Regina ease off and then her tongue lowering. She found herself gasping loudly again as Regina used her tongue to fuck her. Emma pulled on her restraints, which helped to elevate her hips a little to grind against Regina's tongue, the speed increasing and the intensity rising. The raunchy queen slowed down and moved her face away slowly and she watched Emma's face as she slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh "God Gina! FUUUUUUUUCK!!!" Emma's moans were so loud as the queen thrust inside her, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace. Nobody would hear her screams of pleasure from the vault. She could be as free as she wanted and scream as much as she needed to. Emma felt Regina's finger tips curl a little inside her, massaging her G-spot with a firmness that would guarantee to make her explode in orgasm in just a few moments. It all became too much, the build up, the teasing, and now the fucking.

"FUCK!! SHIT!!! FFFFFFFUCK... OH MY GOD!" Emma screamed through her breathlessness. "GINA I'M GONNA... OH GOD!" Emma screamed. PLEASE, AM I ALLOWED TO COME FOR YOU? PLEASE?" Regina smiled at Emma who was eagerly waiting for the permission she needed.

"Not just yet Miss Swan, just a few more minutes." Regina used her free hand and started playing with Emma's clit furiously as she fucked her, deeper, and with more with speed. Emma felt like she was on the brink of exploding.

"OH! AAAAH! FUUUUUUUUUCK! PLEEEEEEASE YOUR MAJESTY?!" Emma begged, desperately needing to let go and release everything she had. Regina went silent for about thirty seconds, just watching Emma squirm on her hand, gazing at her with an open smile. Through her screams of pleasure, Emma watched Regina and could see she was enjoying sexually torturing her. Emma felt her pussy really clench around Regina's fingers as she was on the verge of explosion and as soon as that happened, Regina's smile widened.

"I give you permission... come for me, Emma!"

The relief Emma felt hearing those words and Regina using her first name, instantly relaxed her body and she let the orgasm take over her entire being. She shook with tremors as the sensation in her pussy was so pleasing she felt a rush of Adrenalin in her release. She slipped into a state of sheer ecstasy as she felt her sex escape her body and onto Regina's hand. Her eyes shut firmly and she moaned loudly as she came with such a force. The euphoric rush made her head feel light and hazy, and in that moment, Regina kissed her in the most passionate way, a way she had never kissed her before. Emma felt her lips tingled with an electric sensation as it happened. She didn't even notice her queen use her magic. The restraints unbuckled and Emma's hands, feeling free, instantly rushed to Regina's face pulling her tightly into hers in the embrace. She clung to her for dear life as she rode out the rest of her orgasm until she was spent. Her body, exhausted, went limp as she tried to regain her breath. Regina let out a breathless little hint of a laugh at the state her saviour was in. Emma felt Regina nestle into her side, laying her head upon her shoulder and she knew Madam Mayor was back. She felt her queen take her hand, holding it tight, locking their fingers together, and Emma, finally able to breathe at a normal pace again, closed her eyes with a smile of pure satisfaction.


End file.
